dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Customi Z
Customi Z *'Nombre: ' CustomiZ (カスタマイZ) **'¿Por qué?:' *'Origen: ' Japón *'Número de integrantes:' 4 **'Número de ex integrantes:' 1 *'Debut: ' 2012 *'Disolución:' 2016 *'Género:' J-rock y pop *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera 'Pre debut' Customize inicio en Abril de 2012 como un programa de radio de internet que se llamaba "Hokago no customi" el cual se transmitia despúes del horario escolar con n creciemiento regular de oyentes. '2012: Debut' El primer sencillo se llamo "Hare hare yukai" que es la cancion de cierre del famoso anime "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu ", lo que provoco un boom en el sentido de punk juvenil. El segundo sencillo "Mononoke Hime" tuvo un gran cambio de estilo. Mucho mas tranquilo. '2013: Disolución, reagrupación y cambio de nombre' El primero de agosto de 2013 se presentaron por última vez en "Anime fest" el cual era el sueño de los miembros y el primero de septiembre se anunció la disolucion de Customi. Despúes de la disolucion los miembros Goro, Daichi y Hiroki decidieron que querian seguir juntos y volver. Los hechos que se sucedieron hicieron que el proyecto sea una banda de 4 miembros, ingresando de esa forma el cuarto nuevo miembro, Hama. Debido a esto se renombró a la banda pasando a llamarse "Customi Z". El 29 de Diciembre de 2013 se presentaron ya con un nuevo miembro y nombre en Stellar Ball "EBiDAN THE LIVE" que se realizo en Shinagawa. Luego ellos aparecieron en el un escenario principal en un gran Debut, en un concierto en vivo llamado "Dead or Alive can we hop step jump!?”. Las entradas se vendieron a la perfección, un gran momento para empezar con Customi Z. '2014' Music.jp juntó al grupo lanzaron una nueva canción en Febrero 2014, dandose así su debut con un single físico. Pasando 3 meses lanzaron una nueva canción titulada "Coumon x Crusher " el 25 de febrero del 2014. Hicieron un contrato temporal con "Star Child" en "Anime Japan" la cual es ceremonia de la firma. A los 3 meses nuevamente lanzando ueva canción llamada " HEAD BAND" enl 23 de Marzo 2014. El 30 de abril de 2014 se hizo la 3ra entrega de la segunda edición "Setsuna school zone" y una nueva canción. El domingo 8 de junio de 2014, Customi Z llevó a cabo un evento en la ciudad de Tokyo, en la plaza Daiba. '2015-2016' En 2015 lanzaron la canción KAI la cual fue canción de cierre del anime K: Returns of Kings y su MV fue publicado el 25 de Septiembre El 27 de Abril lanzaron su primer disco titulado Customi-Z y un mini álbum titulado COOLEST el cual era CD + DVD COOLEST fue canción de apertura del anime "Sakamoto desu ga?" y su MV fue publicado el 12 Marzo siendo el primero de todos sus MV en llegar al millón de visitas y el primero lanzado en formato Short Ver El vídeo completo fue lanzado un tiempo después y puesto en formato privado al día siguiente Anunciaron su disolución el 12 de Julio de 2016 mediante su pagina oficial, en donde cada miembro comentó un poco del asunto y como se sintieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos como grupo. El 26 de Agosto de 2016 hicieron su ultimo show en STELLAR BALL, ubicado en Shinagawa, lugar en donde habían sido presentados por primera vez como CUSTOMI Z. Miembros center|thumb|500px *Hama (Vocalista) *Goro (Vocalista y Guitarrista) *Daichi (Batería) *Hiroki (Bajo) Ex Integrante: * Matsui Kenta Discografía 'Álbum' 'Singles' DVD Enlaces *Twitter *Página Oficial/ Customi Z *Canal oficial de Youtube *Canal Oficial de Youtube Stardust *Blog Oficial /Customi Z *Vine Oficial/Customi Z Galería Customize.jpg CustomiZ_._Hare Hare Yukali.jpg Customi z 3.jpg 4 customi z.jpg CustomiZ_._Hitosuji no Hikari.PNG CustomiZ_._Requiem.jpg CustomiZ_._Kai.jpg CustomiZ_._COOLEST.jpg Videografía Archivo:カスタマイズ「ハレ晴レユカイ」MUSIC VIDEO-2| Archivo:カスタマイズ『もののけ姫』MUSIC VIDEO-1432270919| Archivo:Haruhi Dance - Hare Hare Yukai ( full )-0| Archivo:カスタマイZ「Life and death」MV-2| Archivo:カスタマイZ「一筋の光明」MV-1| Archivo:カスタマイZ「解」MV| Archivo:「K RETURN OF KINGS」エンディング映像| Archivo:カスタマイZ「COOLEST」MV (Short Ver.)| Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBanda Categoría:JPop Categoría:JRock Categoría:JGrupos disueltos Categoría:JBoyBand